Servant of Evil
by Aquahound
Summary: Len s Point of view  "It has always been like this since day one... Rin, the princess, Len the servant. Not that I minded... I am willing to do anything for her...Anything..."  In the treacherous nation of yellow, a pair of unfortunate twins lived...
1. Youre the queen and Im the servant

_**You are the queen, I'm the servant.**_

It has always been like this, Rin, the princess, Len, the servant. Not that I minded. I loved my sister, so I am willing to do anything for her. Anything.

"You`re the queen and I'm the servant."

My parents were worried that when my sister (she is the eldest) comes to age and claims the throne, there might be treason and the servants would want to kill her. So I became her servant ,that fateful day, when we were seven, playing on the hill where the grass smelt sweet and happy memories were made and kept.

"We`re a pair of pitiful twins separated by fate"

When Father, no…..His majesty, saw us playing together, he was disgusted and made our roles very clear. It was the worst thrashing of my life. He told Rin, no… Lady Rin off and we were separated. Lady Rin to the library, where she was scolded until tears of remorse and guilt fell from her cheeks. His Highness was telling her how I was to be tortured in the dungeon, while I was being brutally tortured exactly how His majesty had ordered and described.

"By the adults` own convenient arrangement, our future was torn into two."

Our roles were made very clear that day. My sister, the queen. I, the servant. I learnt how to bake, cook, sweep, clean, serve, and etc. Also, how to act in front of royalty; His Majesty, Her Majesty, And Lady Rin.

By right, we were to share the throne; however, to protect the queen of the country, my sister, I became her servant instead of Lord Len.

When His and Her majesty died of an illness together, Lady Rin ruled the Nation of Yellow with an iron fist. "Rule them with fear and not love and care. They will take advantage of you." The voices of our… No… Her parents had used me as an example, laughing when I cowered in fear as the blood and tears streamed through me. I had never been happy ever since, my sister… Lady Rin, the thought of being able to see her… It has been my only happiness in life… To see her grow and learn. And laugh. They were still my parents, no matter what. As their funeral took place, I stood at the edge, behind the oak tree, so I could watch at a distance. I wanted to give them my well wishes, even though I was banned from the occasion. They were my parents…

_**5 years later… (Twins Age 14)**_

"_Len, what is today`s schedule like?" _The voice that resonated power and authority rang throughout the room shifted behind the yellow curtains of the grand four poster bed. I set down the tray of my Lady`s breakfast down on a table and walked to the curtains and drew it, sunlight dancing in gladly. "An hour after breakfast, we will have your riding lessons, My Lady. A ride to the hill. Then a bath of your choice with lavender or rose scent will be prepared for you. Then a visit to the Nation of Green, where we will have morning tea." I paused and looked in the direction of the silhouette behind the curtain. "Shall I continue for the plans after lunch Milady?" I saw a pale hand push the curtains and waved. That was a yes…

"We will then go for a meeting with the nobles of the other countries on a topic of negotiation and trade. We shall then go and get materials for your new gown. The plans after afternoon tea shall be confirmed then while we are gone." I carried the tray to the waiting lady. Lady Rin, now fourteen, sat in the middle of her luxurious four poster bed, draped in her favorite color, yellow. It was hard to notice her, dressed in her yellow nightgown and her blonde hair blending in so well. Only her fair skin was visible. Her stoic expression has come from ruling the nation of yellow for five years. Death and misery were a part and parcel of her daily life, sentencing and execution… I would have been driven mad with grief if I had to do it. It was a never pleasant decision. Her turquoise eyes gave nothing away. Calculating and thinking how to improve the nation for the masses… And how to profit from today`s meeting... I set the tray down and gave her letters from the nations and nobles. "_You may leave now. Come when I ring the bell. You know what to do…"_ I bowed and left.

I rushed to the stables and saddled Lady Rin`s favorite white Thoroughbred mare, Josephine. I groomed her as well, braiding her white hair with flowers, knowing it pleases the lady. The lesson was a ride to the hill, to sharpen her skills in riding need be the day she needs to escape. The bell, with its sharp pitch irritating the ear, summoned me from the stables. I retied my blonde hair into a neat ponytail as it had came loose when saddling Josephine, and rushed to the lady`s quarters where it waited for me to clean it up and prepare it for the night. I made the bed, tied up the curtains neatly, propped the pillows the way she prefers it and cleaned the entire room while the lady changes and goes to the waiting room, where she will spend time at whatever she wishes until her riding lessons. I knew she would sing to pass the time and read the news at the same time. Lady Rin liked to multitask. I knew Lady Rin`s dislikes and preferences by now. A book dropped from her bookshelf when I was dusting her beloved book collection. I bent to pick it up. The front cover was written by hand, a handwriting I recognized as my sister`s… No… My Lady… The title was 'Unfortunate twins'. A story about us? I placed it back before I was caught and punished for snooping. And then the bell rang for me to escort the lady to the stables for her riding lessons. I waved good bye to her as she rode her horse to the hill. Meanwhile… I needed to take care of the house matters… I pray that my lady will have a safe and enjoyable ride.


	2. The girl in green

A girl in green

After her riding lessons, while the lady went for her bath with her choice of lavender scent, I prepared her carriage for her. With the trademark yellow rose flag. I quickly went for the typical five -minute bath I usually take so that I will be faster than her. Then I took care of the last preparation, the last one. To fetch the lady in yellow. She was in her waiting room. I grabbed a towel off a rack and hung it neatly on the crook of my arm. I know it pleases the lady to see how prepared I was. I knocked politely on the door and waited for the voice to call out "_Enter." _ I opened the door, bowed politely and escorted her to the carriage where I helped her up the small steps, and closed the carriage door. Then I took the front reins and started the journey to the Nation where Green roses bloom. Where the people live in touch with nature and have the most beautiful green hair.

"The brioche is quite popular here in this café. Would you care to have tea here before the diplomatic talks, Milady?" I bowed politely as she stepped out of the carriage. I went to the back and took out a cape for my dear sister… No…My lady to wear. Her highness is not very popular with the commoners of the four nations. But Lady Rin waved it off. She said that she wished to walk with respect and dignity and not like a fugitive. I obeyed immediately and put the cloak back. After all, I was just her servant. I was not allowed to voice out my opinions even though I knew better. Because I was a mere servant.

" Even if the entire world should become your enemy, I will always be there to protect you."

My sister`s… no… Lady Rin`s stoic expression and the way she ignored the many glares she received from the passer-by s were admirable. She knew that they did not like her and hated her but yet she chose to walk in the open made all who wish her dead think twice about killing her. Her boldness and her stride told and dared them to try. So there were not any attempted assassinations to be taken place. Yet.

"I saw a girl in green in a town. Because of her gentle voice and tender smile…"

Then, that was the start of a saga of evil that had enveloped my sister… My lady, in a dark cloak of evil and jealousy. I saw her, with her gentle smile, laughing face; it was love at first sight.

" I fell in love at first sight…."

Long green hair tied back into ponytails framed her delicate face and showed off her beauty. When I saw her companion, I felt a pang of disappointment and jealousy. It was the prince of the seaside nation of blue, Prince Kaito. I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me. Lady Rin… Um, had a fondness for Prince Kaito. It was not a surprise that she was jealous. I tried to look normal as I turned around and brought her to the café, where I hope the brioche will cheer her up. I think she noticed how scarlet my cheeks were after glancing at the fair lady and when she smiled at me.

_**After the diplomatic talks.**_

Lady Rin, by right should be in a good mood because we have just gained the right to trade in all parts of the Red Nation. But she was in one of her worst moods now. We left immediately in fact, back to the Yellow country because she was in no mood to choose material for her gown. I would escort her back to the yellow kingdom first, then go back for the materials, and get Josephine's premium hay. The best hay for horses is always from the green nation.

I rushed to oblige. After all, I am nothing more than her mere servant.

That was how I saw her again, the girl in green. She was buying materials for her lady too. She introduced herself as Hatsune Miku. We became good friends, because I visited the Nation of green regularly to get Josephine's hay and I visited the forest that makes up the border between the Green and Yellow nation at my spare time. Which means I get to see her twice a week. The forest became our meeting place where we chatted about our work. Our friendship and my crush on her became love.

A thunder storm always depicts a scene in the theaters. The scene of anger and misery. Take that mushy romance drama I accompanied the Lady to. _Romeo and Juliet._ Yuck, seriously, can`t those two just make up their mind and run away?

Anyway, when I came back from the forest, narrowly escaping a soggy rain shower. Then, I realized that the Lady must be in an extremely foul mood now. By the way the servants are cowering in their corners. A fellow maid, Luka, the only maid with pink hair in the palace, approached me. Did I mention that she was quite the looker? She looked sympathetic and gestured towards the door where the lady was. That means that the Lady was looking for me and I was in deep trouble. Oh oh…

As I entered the room, I looked for any signs of how bad my Lady`s mood was. She was sitting on her favorite armchair, with the cushions, an unusual red in color, with gold tracings on it. The armchair was facing the windows opposite me.

"_Where were you?"_ The familiar voice radiated such anger, I nearly couldn`t recognize it. "In the forest, Milady." Lady Rin stood up and faced me. "_Were you alone? Or were you meeting someone? " _Her facial expression stony and unforgiving. Lady Rin had once made a grown man, a soldier, cry by glaring at him. "No, my lady, I was alone." She walked up to me, stared in my eyes for a moment. Then she struck. She slapped me. Hard_. "You were lying. Don`t be stupid._" The other servants cowered and slipped out of the room. _"We are siblings, twins in fact. I know when you are lying. You went out to see a woman. You reek of perfume. It gave you away."_ I put my hand on my smarting cheek. Ouch. "My lady…" "_Don`t give me that look. You were meeting that girl in green weren`t you? From the neighboring nation weren`t you? Answer me! Don`t lie!" _

I started to explain when she had burst into tears. Good grief.

"_Len, please don`t leave me alone. You are my twin. The only family I have left and can trust." _She wiped her tear stained face and held my hand. She gazed up into my eyes. The same turquoise eyes came into my vision. She seemed vulnerable and reminded me of a begging puppy. Then resolve hardened in her eyes as she pulled her hand from me and turned around.

"_I have decided. Go… Go to the kingdom where green roses flourish and bloom. And do not come back."_ The sentence had hit me hard, in my heart. "Milady, please don`t send me away." Tears formed in my eyes, obscuring my vision of my dear sister and lady. She walked and sat in the chair and opened up her fan. _"You will be… happier there… You like that girl don`t you. Go… Serve her and be faithful to her."_ I could hear the lady choking on every word she was saying. I protested only to get shouted at.

"_Len… Stop it… Don`t lie to yourself. You will be happy. Isn`t it your dream? Every mans' dream? To get married to a lovely and beautiful woman, live in a good home, have children to raise? Len Kagamine, don`t make things difficult for me!" _Her voice rang and was heard throughout the palace, sending shivers down the other servants spines. Her tone laced with anger and misery.

The tears flowed down my face. I went up to her and knelt down. "Lady Rin, I beg you. Please do not send me away. I love it here… I really, really, really love this nation. This is my home. I like to be at your side until my last breath."

"_But, your dream… Will you give it up just for me?" _ "Yes milady." I looked up and she brought her fan even closer to her face. "Get out of my sight. But remain in hearing distance." She snapped. I went behind her chair. Standing a few meters away.

"_Prove your loyalty to me then… I was planning a war against the green nation. You shall help me then…"_

The next sentence had me stunned.

"_Murder every green haired woman like that girl… Hatsune Miku…"_

I felt the blood drain away from my face. "Is… this really what you desire?" I asked, forgetting the stupid title she holds. The 'yes' came and I bowed. I choke out "Your wish… Is my command…" and bowed again before taking my leave.

"However, your highness the queen wishes for the girl to be erased from the world , so I shall fulfill your wish…"

I left for the forest with a heavy heart and sword where my love Miku shall meet her end… 


	3. Sacrifice of love or family

"_Murder every green-haired woman like that girl… Hatsune Miku."_

That was the order from the Lady in Yellow… My own sister. I sat underneath the willow tree where Miku and I always meet. This very forest, the one which she had always adored and loved, was to be her grave. My heart was tearing into two. I placed the sword beside me and waited. I heard the sound of chirping above my head and I looked up. It was nest of birds feeding their young.

Lady Rin had been right about my dream. A common dream shared by us men. A lovely wife plus a beautiful home plus a baby equals to our dream. A very unlikely mathematics equation. I could run away... It was a choice between my sister; My lady and the person I love.

"_Len? Where are you?"_ I could hear the melodic voice with amusement tinged in the sentence. It rang throughout the forest, the wind bringing her voice to my ear. I felt warm hands wrap around my neck as Miku hugged me from behind, strands of beautiful green hair, cascading in two neat ponytails, fell in front of her. _"Were you frightened? I missed you. I was going to introduce you to my friend Haku but she could not make it… Oh, a sword…" _Miku then pulled away and stood up suddenly_._ I got up as well, with my sword in my hand. "Miku… I am very sorry. It is orders from my queen to kill you…" Staring at her eyes, my heart ached and I could not bear to bring the sword and deliver a merciful and swift death to her. My right hand trembled as I lifted it up. Then I made my decision and threw it down. " I don`t have to do this." I fell down on my knees, thinking of ways to fool my lady, my own sister in thinking Miku was dead. "I`ll kill a chicken… cover myself in its blood…" Miku`s hand reached out and stroked my face, making me blush. "_Len, let us not go through this hustle. Just kill me…"_ My head turned to look at her so quickly, I could have dislocated it. "What?" Miku just sighed and said the same three words. _"Just kill me."_

"No, I can`t. I like you Miku… I can`t kill a person I love." Miku hugged me and kissed my forehead. _"That is the reason why I like you. You are too caring and mature… Better than Lord Kaito… Get up. Follow me Len. This is for the sake of your lady and my country, a sacrifice has to made. And I am that sacrifice."_

Miku led me to a well in the forest. " _Here. My rose. Once you passed this to her, it will be over."_ She drew my sword out and placed it in my hand. Then, she took my quivering hand and directed the sword to her heart. Blood, from my love, painted the canopy floor. Miku gazed into my eyes and said her last words. "_ Thank you Len…" _with those words, she then died. It was that point of time, I found out how many tears I had. I cried, more than ever, my tears washing the blood from Miku`s slumped figure.

"_**But why do my tears keep falling?"**_

I returned to the Nation where the tyrant ruler ruled. I bowed and gave her the green rose that was in Miku`s dress. Lady Rin looked horrified. "_Len, you really did it didn`t you?"_ Judging from the bloodstains I was covered in when I hugged my dead lover for the last time, she could tell I was not joking. I smiled a weak smile and said "I`m sorry I scared you." Lady Rin then dismissed me to take a bath. A ten minute one because the blood stench was too strong. And it was stuck in my hair. I wished I didn`t have such long hair.

When I finished, it was late and the Lady has returned to her chambers to sleep. So I decided to retire to my room as well. Little did I expect the dreaded news to be in my face again.

"Princessa murdered." A picture of Miku was on the front page. So she was the daughter of a Lord in the Green Nation. The small country province of Santamidori. Then the events played back in my mind like when the actors from the theatres have an encore. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I buried my face into the papers, soaking and distorting the print. The murderer was rumored, I am surprised the journalist had the gall to write this and had blatantly accused; the Ruler of the Yellow Kingdom, the tyrant of the kingdom, Lady Kagamine Rin. I was too busy weeping to notice Lady Rin had stepped outside my quarters listening to me.

When I recovered and prepared breakfast for Lady Rin, I realized that she had actually requested a break from the throne. A vacation. I squeezed the fresh oranges and poured the juice into her favored glass. The one with twin handles painted black and yellow. I think it is called a mug. I placed her breakfast on the tray and went to serve it to her. I wonder what she is up to.

She held up the mug with two trembling hands. "_Did you read the mornings news Len?"_ I nodded and replied smoothly. "What are your plans my lady?" She nodded and I saw resignation in her eyes. "_We shall leave the palace in the afternoon. I had always wanted a vacation by the sea. And our destination is the coast facing the Blue Empire. A small town there would not trouble us or have the courage to attack us. Besides, I don`t think there are any newspapers there. So it will be quite safe. Understood Len?"_ I nodded and went to see to her preparations. The last time we had a vacation, it was at my old home, where I had lived for a while before I came into the Lady`s service. I supposed that since the Nation of Green harbored a deep hatred for her at this period of time, it would not be advisable to go there again for a vacation. I saddled my horse, Joseph ( Lady Rin chose that name because it sounded similar to Josephine`s name.) and a chestnut mare called Creamy.(What an ironic name for the brown horse.) I packed some clothes for the trip while Luka helped me to pack Lady Rin`s as it wasn`t polite for a guy to um… look at ladies…. I think you get the point. Anyways, we rode out of the palace, with another horse called Tamara carrying the entire luggage load for us. As we rode for hours and took breaks on the way, I am happy to know that my dear sibling, my Lady, my best friend, was happy. Finally we saw the shore of the beach and we stayed in the summer vacation house that she had bought last summer. The fun, and trouble soon began…


	4. The wish in a bottle

_**The wish in a bottle**_

"_Len. Seriously, do you think this will work?"_ I look up and smiled at the lady. "Would Milady like to try this?" Lady Rin shook her head. "I am not doing something peasants do to grant wishes…" My smile waned a bit. I wonder why does the lady not understand that whether we are peasants or nobles, we are to be treated the same. Are we not the same? I then heard laughter, sweet laughter, coming out of the usually stoned- faced lady. " _I mean, doesn`t Len grant me all my wishes already?"_ She clutched her sides, heaving with laughter at my shocked expression. _"So what does Len desire so much that he must come her to the beach and throw a bottle into the sea?"_ I smiled and said confidently " For Lady Rin`s chest to grow bigger." I laughed at her red face. "Just kidding. It is for Lady Rin to be happy for as long as she lives."

It was the last day of our vacation in the port. No one bothered to have a second glance at us. Lady Rin was finally persuaded to wear normal peasant dress instead of her lavish gown. It would sink in the sand anyway. She wore the flats I provided as she did not want to swim in a pool of sand. I had to clean out the dusty house as we have never lived there before. My sister actually likes small houses as they remind her of the faint memory we shared before my parents had changed. Apparently, they had grown bitter when another noble had taken advantage of their kindness. Our nation, where the streets and hearts of the people were once gold, became the nation where no one dared to oppose or ask for pleas. Where the innocent were sentenced to death. Where corruption and murder thrived. My lady, my friend, my sister, had once thought that love could touch the hearts of the people and make them listen to their rulers. But my parents, Her and His Royal Majesty had corrected her, in the worst way possible.

"Love is for peasants. Rule them out of fear and not love Rin. They are greedy and if you rule them with fear, we would have wealth and power over these imbeciles." That was what Lady Rin had learnt. She had grown to be the daughter of evil. The dreaded witch to the people of yellow. I had sheltered with a family once. He was kind enough to allow me to share his home in these cruel times but I… I failed to persuade the lady to spare his life. As a result, his daughter, Meiko-san, was overwhelmed by grief and directed such animosity and hatred to my sister. Since I looked like her, she chased me out. Out of fear that I may betray her to the lady. But I haven`t. And I shan`t. This has to be kept a secret. My second wish is for the people to endure and for them to make peace with my sister, my lady….

I went back to the cottage to prepare her tea as she took a ride to the nearby hill. As children, we came and shared many happy moments there. I was preparing her favorite snack, and I felt sad, remembering the tip my first love had share with me.

"_Baking is like the making of a person. You must watch it carefully if not the person will turn out to be bad. If you bake it with care, the person, or the pastry, will turn out to be sweet and nice."_

I took out the baked pastry and left the golden-crusted snack to cool. I went up to the hill where I saw my lady lying on the cool grass, dreaming. I sat next to her and she took my hand as I continued to tell her what was the fun schedule waiting for her. Then we joked and I told her a story Meiko`s father had shared with me. The wolf and the bird. There was this wolf, who found a scrawny bird. He knew that if he waited, the bird would grow up and become a willing meal. But soon, the wolf became fond of the bird and they became the best of friends. The bird did everything for the wolf, and it pleased him with the many surprises it had in store for this bird. It became a hard decision when winter came and food was scarce to eat his friend. The bird had decided to stay with the wolf instead of flying of to the east with the other birds. The other birds mocked and jeered at the bird, saying that the bird would become the wolf`s next meal. But the bird` faith in the wolf was so great, the bird just laughed of those comments. One day, a hunter came into the woods and saw the magnificent wolf, and decided that its head made a good trophy to hang on his wall. But the bird saw, and took the shot for the wolf. After chasing the hunter away, the wolf went up to the dying bird asked why the bird was so nice and never did fear that he may eat it up, the bird smiled and replied with a simple. _"You would have never brought yourself to eat me."_ With that, the bird died and the wolf lived in regret for life. The lady snorted with contempt at the story and asked what was the moral of the story. I smiled and told her "The bird loved the wolf so much it sacrificed its life for the wolf." "_Oh I get it… Love knows no boundaries… How juvenile to love so , I`m hungry. So what`s for tea?"_ I told her proudly;

"_**Today`s snack will be brioche,"**_

She smiled and poked fun at me for making brioche again. She laughed freely as the wind tousled her hair. If only she would be a little more sensitive, it would be good.

"_**You happily smile with such innocence."**_

We returned to the cottage, or rather, raced back to the cottage. I gave her a head start cause she was wearing a dress and she won. Puffing, she looked up and smiled again. If only this holiday could last for a long time. Seeing the lady smile makes me happy. If only... My second wish in the bottle came true…


	5. The withered green rose

_**The withered green rose**_

**Aquahound: Hi. I thought I could please my own sister in writing this. She is a die-hard Hatsune Miku fan. So the other Miku fans, I hope you like it.**

My name, is Lady Hatsune Miku; Daughter of Lord Hatsune, governor of a small province in the green nation. I was born with seclusion as a companion. I was borne into the world for one reason: To protect the kingdom where flora and fauna thrive and blossom. From whom you may ask?

From the yellow tyrant of the neighboring country. Where only a thin line of forests provides scant protection from the evil rulers. My role was simple. Grow up, to be bait for the prince of blue. For him to fall into my hands and sign a peace contract as well as to be his bride, The prince of blue, Prince Kaito, was only a mere boy of five when I was born.

When I turned sixteen, I went out of the mansion to initiate the plan. That was when I met Yowane Haku, the 'outcaste' of her village. She had an unusual hair colour: Pure white as doves` dresses that flaps proudly in the winds.

Haku was always pessimistic and her catchphrase is "I`m sorry I`m alive." She is always saying this when she makes a mistake. I had always found my clumsy friend`s hair beautiful. Haku always says that my hair is prettier than hers. Isn`t it a blessing to have a different hair color than the rest? Green hair, is not really amazing. Some mistook it as a bush or a branch! It is very interesting to have a hair color that not even your own parents have!

I was out, playing with the neighborhood children when I heard a leading rumor. The prince of the blue empire, now a fine gentleman of twenty-five, lived in a villa in the city during the harsh monsoon seasons of the seaside to take a break. I was going to the city where his villa was located when Haku caught me leaving. _" Please don`t leave, you are my only friend. Everyone loves you here, why don`t you stay?"_ Haku pleaded but my mission was crucial and it must be completed. For the good of the masses. For Haku. The kingdom of yellow had become even more corrupted at the hands of the new ruler. So I must hurry.

In the end, Haku came with me. I hugged her and told her that she was the most amazing person in the world. Tears flowed from her eyes. Touched perhaps._ "Why do you say this to me? I am not worthy of this praise."_ We left together, hand in hand, prepared to face the challenges that lay in wait in the city.

Life there in the city was hard. But we made it. We had each other, so it was fine.

My best friend and I found jobs as maid of a wealthy woman. She had absolutely no idea of who I was. Thank goodness, my cover would have been blown.

" **Go under the cover of a peasant and win his heart, save our home. Surely it is better than seeing this nation in flames and chaos. Isn`t it Miku?"**

I woke up, my memory mixed with my dream. It was time to hurry.

.Hurry.

I was using the 'oh, I`m sorry! Are you all right?' tactic to meet the prince. I meet him at the town, tripping over my heavy burden of laundry. Then, he saw me, and helped me up. I gave him the best smile I had, hoping to catch this bird in my trap. I felt bad about this but for the sake of everything I see and love in this nation, Prince Kaito, whom I now know fondly as Kaito, has to be the sacrifice.

As the seasons pass, my relationship with Prince Kaito had improved and he was planning on proposing to me. Haku is not pleased with his sudden attention and obsession with me but she had thought that I loved him too and decided not to interfere lest she loses this friend of hers. Haku is such a nice girl. My breaks that was once spent freely with her became time to date the Prince. Kaito loves a good ice and we would often walk around the square, mingling in the crowd.

It was almost a routine or it became a routine every time to walk in the square. One day, I met this amazing boy. His blonde hair signifying him from the Kingdom of yellow. His cap blew and landed in my hands. " That's… Mine." He blushed and extended a hand for the cap. I passed him his cap, smiled and ran back to Kaito. My goodness, he was so good-looking, even if he looked younger than me.

But little did I know, this was the servant of the wretched ruler of yellow. The Servant of Evil. I cannot blame him for this was his job and he was to be loyal to his ruler. Even those who did not live near the evil nation knew the punishment for betrayal and the punishment was eternal slumber…

**DEATH**

The boy I liked, came back again, however, with the yellow witch. Lady Kagamine Rin. This destroyer, had came… Unfortunately, she liked Kaito, and brave for a fourteen-year-old, she sent a marriage proposal to him but he rejected it immediately. " Miku`s the girl for me." He kissed my cheek affectionately when he showed it to me. " In a beauty contest, Miku would win hands down!" I laughed at that comment my boyfriend gave me. This is the man I was to seduce… And his feelings were true to me, the warmth this new feeling that flooded to me… Love, true love… I have never been loved in my life. I was born for a mission without love. For this was a brutal mission where feelings were abandoned and a heart of ice would be required and to achieve that, no emotions are allowed.

" _**But, Father, doesn`t ice melt when heat is applied?"**_

The only thing that can melt a heart of ice, is love. But it`s not like I really do not have feelings. Feelings of compassion come naturally to me. Do not ask me why or how. And this love… Has melted my heart.

The servant boy, apparently, has the same face as the evil ruler. If anyone bothered to take a glance when the intimidating aura comes around and steals your soul. Not easy huh? Anyway, I pretended not to have seen him, but a sidelong glance told me that the servant boy likes me. Really, he had the look of a love-struck man but the evil look his lady gave me told me that her feelings were the opposite of her servant`s.

**Pure hatred**

Kaito then told me that he had to go for a meeting with the rulers of the various nations after a long walk in the square. He was the prince, no doubt. He then left me. For once, I felt trapped. I like Kaito but I have stronger feelings for the servant. Oh boy…

I met him again later when I went on an errand for my master`s wife. His name was Len, Len Kagamine. The servant twin of the wretch. We soon became friends. Len had to run several errands for his twin ruler and he liked to spend time at the forest border where the two nations of yellow and green can meet freely as long as the lush forest borders and guard us from harm. We met there often, in the evenings, twice a week. After his errands and free time which the same as mine made it convient. But I knew, happy times do not come that easily and comes with a price, tears and time.

Len was discovered by the lady and nearly sent him away. Len never lies. Never. But, even if he did, he makes a lousy liar. He stutters and his eyes give him away. I was told by my father to marry Kaito but he`s not the one. If I must, my love shall kill me. It`s selfish but… For Haku, the Nation of Green… This has to be done. As I instructed Len to kill me. I knew, that his tears were of genuine sadness and as I said, happy times come with a price.

The tears from dearest Len, the time we spent… And the price was me. The sacrifice. As blood flowed from my body, I knew that my mission was accomplished… Dear Len… Keep smiling…


	6. Red is the colour of vengeance

_**Red is the colour of Vengeance**_

" _**We have all suffered significantly under the rule of the corrupted and the tyranny we call the Princess. So today, after many years of torture and pain. We shall rid the Yellow nation of this tyranny today!"**_

The time of our end is near. When we returned to the palace,and found that it was empty. Luka left a note for me. Apparently she too, had fled. She valued life over loyalty.

" Dear Len,

I apologize. The Prince of Blue wishes to declare war on us and the people of this nation is tired of living in fear every day. Hence they have joined a campaign to rid the Yellow nation of Lady Rin. Please burn this letter after you receive it. I was afraid and fled for my life. I suggest you do the same.

Best wishes,

Luka"

While I got Lady Rin to take a bath I took a look out of the window where I heard a shout. The shout came from an angry mob of people below. And a lady in red armor, unmistakably Meiko, was leading them to the palace. I knew that this was our just desserts but I must defy this fate. Rin must live. She has slowly gained compassion and if she lives, compassion would definitely come to her.

I also noticed Lord Kaito, at Meiko`s right hand. Probably on this campaign to kill Rin for revenge. Red is the color of blood I had once thought, but now, it's the color of vengeance. Blue was the color of tears, but is the color of revenge now. The colors themselves stood out so distinctively over the masses of blonde hair. Our subjects, if we had been compassionate towards them, they would have been fighting against this army. In fact, if we had been compassionate, this war and destruction would have been adverted.

"_Len? Len! Where are you? Luka and the other maids are missing, call them out at once! LEN!"_

Her voice pierced through the empty hallways and corridors of this mansion that was on its way to destruction. Our home…

I hastened my pace towards the bathroom. It may seem to be rude to just enter without knocking but I entered with a towel, closing my eyes, I held out a towel as the lady gasped.

"I`m afraid they are gone my lady." I felt the towel slip off my arm and I explained that the armies were attacking the palace.

"_Send the army out for goodness sake!" _" They are involved in the revolt. This seems to be a revelation." I turned my back to the lady as she was changing. "We have to flee." This suggestion seemed pathetic as the army was charging into the front gates as the lady dressed. There wouldn`t be enough time for her to escape…

"_Oh dear, Len, help me with the corset! You do know how to do it don`t you? Just pull the strings."_ Corset. Clothes. Change! That`s it! The lady could get out in time! I just have to be the decoy! I went to a basket and retrieved a spare set of clothes I kept in the bathroom in case the lady had a stomach- ache and spewed on me. I took it out and passed it to the lady, who was glaring at me in indignation and was blushing.

"_**Here, I will lend you my clothes. Wear this and escape immediately."**_

The look of indignation softened into surprise and then to sadness.

"_It won`t work Len. Fate has decided that I shall die. So be it! I shall die. You run Len, go. I don`t want to destroy your life."_

I shook my head and continued.

"_**It`ll be alright, we are twins, surely no one would notice."**_

Tears was rolling down her cheeks now. I pulled off my hairband and tied up Lady Rin`s hair in the ponytail I wore everyday. I pulled off my tie and I waited as the Lady dressed. I took off my shirt and started to dress in the discarded pieces of clothing she threw. Slowly, we traded our clothes. For Rin, she also traded for her freedom and poverty, while I traded for death and love. I could join Miku…

As the footsteps were heard, I hurried Rin into the servant quarters where there was a secret corridor. I was ushering her inside but before she stepped in, I gave her a picture of the both of us.

"_Len? Aren`t you coming with me? Apparently, you were wrong, we can both live!"_ No… We can`t. Only one can live. One of us must die they would find us. The servants corridors is an obvious escape route. A decoy is needed in this escape. A simple sacrifice of the sister and brother. And the conclusion? The brother.

I led her in then shut the door from outside. "_ Len? Len!"_ I shook my hair and picked up a fan my sister had always used. " Go Rin. The army is almost upon us! Make haste. Run and don`t ever come back. Never. It will never be safe for you here. Go!" I started to walk unsteadily in her high-heels. I had told Rin many times before.

" _**If its to protect you, I`ll become an evil."**_

The army soon came. Rin`s whimper ceased as the loud shouts were heard. " She`s this way!" The door burst opened and I saw the troops led by Meiko and following behind, Kaito and his soldiers.

" _Kagamine Rin! You are under arrest for corruption and murder!" _ Lord Kaito pointed a sword at me with eyes blazing with pure hatred.

Meiko`s eyes narrowed as she saw me. Has she already seen through my trick?

I spoke in my best impersonation of Rin as some men rushed to grab me. " Hands off you insolent commoners!" Kaito and the other men laughed at my defiance while Meiko continued to scowl. "_This isn`t right…."_ she kept muttering to herself.

I was thrown into jail alone. I was to be executed at three. I was staring at my feet when the cold metal door opened and Meiko strode in, her face emotionless and cold. She walked up to my sitting figure, bent down and wrenched my head backwards. "_Why did you do this Kagamine Len? What would you gain from your lady? I could offer you much more than her…"_ Meiko`s red eyes gave her gentle tone away. I know better than to answer her. Meiko has a vicious temper.

"_Just tell me where she is and you can get away scot-free."_ Her gentle tone sounded like the whisper of the devil. I composed myself and snorted in contempt like what Lady Rin would have done. " Get off my back peasant! I`m the one and only lady Rin!" Meiko stood up, studied me as though she was a scientist studying her specimen. Then she struck, hard. I spat in disgust at her feet in retaliation.

" _You think you are so clever Len but I can assure you that your death would be swift. I can`t be so sure for your lady and sister. I will hunt her down and kill her."_ With that, she turned and slammed the door behind her. I smiled and shook my mane in another gesture of defiance. That would be what Rin would have done.

Rin… I wonder where she is now. Maybe at the house by the sea. That would be the best place to hide. She could start anew. I guess she has learnt this valuable lesson well.

Before I knew it, the tears started to roll, my heart was in my mouth, beating in trepidation. I missed her dearly and I wished I could see her again. But that was a selfish thought. It would be suicidal for her to return. Never can I see her again…

The clock in the square was about to strike three. A crowd had gathered to see the execution of the evil witch they had once bowed to. The source of evil that had taken away their families… They could finally breathe properly after this. The tyrant was to be replaced by the Red swordswoman, and a marriage with the Blue Empire would bring prosperity to the nation.

As I knelt down in wait of the guillotine, a breathless figure ran to the front. And I could hardly believe it. Rin… She was holding on to a glass bottle with a wish inside. She bowed her head in gratitude and as the clock struck three. I smiled and said the three words…

" _Oh, it`s teatime."_

I only heard the swish of the guillotine and I prayed for Rin…

And for my last wish… For Lady Rin to play with me again on the lofty hill…

Dearest sister, be happy and I too… Will be happy.


	7. Message of Regret

_**Message of Regret**_

My name is Lady Rin of the Kagamine household, Princess to the throne of the Yellow Kingdom. That was to be, before my people rebelled against me. My first thought, if this had happened before the incident, would be; " Nasty little insects that don`t know how amazing a princess I am to them. They should be dead."

But I know now, that I deserve this. Len, my brother and servant would shake his head in despair and gently tell me to have mercy.

He couldn`t order me around. I would have thrown him into the dungeon. Not that I would have such a heart to do that to my own brother. Really.

I was a selfish, spoiled and corrupted leader. My people have been suffering in silence for a very long time.

I guess my downfall came when I requested the death of Hatsune Miku. The infamous daughter of Lord Hatsune of the Green Nation. I was jealous that day when I saw her with the prince of the Blue Empire. Prince Kaito has been in my heart for awhile even though we have never met before. His heroic deeds to the society have been well known to everyone far and wide. It was my wish and dream to be able to share his life with him. But that was not to be.

I was to attend a diplomatic meeting in the Green Nation. Len brought me there. Then, we saw a café that sells Brioches. That`s where we met her… Clutching Prince Kaito`s hand as though it was a teddy bear she could hug. Then I noticed Len was staring at the couple as well but… He was looking at Hatsune Miku with love struck eyes. Well, I was so disgusted and the overwhelming sense of hatred consumed me. First she stole my man. Now my brother? She was too much!

Then, I noticed after awhile, Len was not present in the Yellow kingdom during his breaks. He was in the Green Nation`s border. The forest. I knew he was meeting someone there. Then I snuck into his room one day. Luka, a maid was forced to lead me there and to cover for me. And in there, I found, a green rose, recipes that were hand written by a woman. Len`s handwriting was bad. Not that neat. And I found a trace of perfume on his shirt. He must be seeing a woman in the forest.

So, I took control of the situation and requested… Or ordered Luka to tell Len to see me when he returned. Well, he sure took his own sweet time. But patience reaped rewards or so my adviser had said. Pity I have only exercised patience on my brother. I was screaming at him when he returned. I can still remember his hurt expression and the horror-stricken look on his face when I told him to kill Hatsune. I had also launched a war for the rights of the forest that has served as the border for many years. Since I was born in fact.

"_Murder every green-haired woman like that girl… Hatsune Miku."_

That was the order I gave Len. And he actually followed the order and carried it out. Even though it caused him much pain and sorrow. He was crying when he saw the newspapers the next morning. I was peeping by the corner of the door, wondering if he had gone mad by grief. I nearly executed this woman once. She was driven mad by grief but Len pleaded for her pardon. He begged me.

I was wandering what kind of relationship they had shared. Probably an 'sibling' relationship like how Len and I had once shared… But Len is gone now. Because of me.

We then went on a vacation to the sea where Len told me about a myth.

" _**If you threw a bottle with a message inside out in the sea, it would come to fruitition."**_

I can faintly recall the conversation we had;

"_Len. Seriously, do you think this will work?"_ He then looked up and smiled at me. "Would Milady like to try this?" I shook my head. I thought this sort of stuff was for peasants and idiotic nobles. But now, since he`s gone. I have no one to grant me my wishes anymore.

We were in the castle after the holiday. We discovered it empty. Len told me to take a bath first while he went to look for everyone. Apparently, he found no one in the castle. Instead, he found out about a revolution against me. "Send out the army for goodness sake!" I snorted. But it turned out that they were involved in it. Ironic isn`t it? That the lady is being defeated, by her own people.

Len sacrificed himself for me. We traded clothes for my life. Len was going to act as the decoy. He sacrificed himself for me. I was reluctant at the idea but Len was adamant. He insisted to save me.

He passed me a photograph of the both of us and led me to the servants` secret path. At that time, I thought we could both escape together. But it was not to be. Len had realized that the most obvious route to escape was the servants` secret path and we would both get caught.

It was three in the afternoon when Len was sentenced to death. By the guillotine.

That was how I sentenced so many of the people. I quickly scribbled a wish on a paper, and stuffed it hurriedly in the bottle. I rushed to the square and ran to the front of the people. I looked up the stage to see my brother`s long, blonde hair, and his eyes wide with amazement. I bowed my head to him. Then… It all ended…

He smiled at me, and as the guillotine swished down, he uttered his last words.

"_**Oh, it`s teatime."**_

Then, I ran, away from this scene. My brother`s body would not be buried properly… I am such a horrible sister. Len deserves more than this…

I ran all the way to the seaside, stopping in my journey to rest every now and then. My legs were aching when I finally reached the seaside town. I went to the sea, and threw the bottle with my wish in it, with all my might. I then met a woman called Yowane Haku. She was occupying the cottage I bought. But since the 'Princess' died, it was mortgaged away, and it now belonged to her. She was so nice to me...

I got a crash-course on how to survive in this world. Haku was from the Green Nation, but after the war launched by the Princess of the Yellow Kingdom. (Me…) Haku taught me how to make brioche. It was burnt on my first go. But, gradually, I learnt how to make them. Len would have been proud.

Every now and then, I would throw a message in a bottle into the sea, hoping, my brother would receive my heartfelt wishes. But I know, that no matter how many wishes the sea could grant, it would never grant my wishes. I am evil. I sentenced so many innocents to their death. I sang to the sea everyday. A lullaby of melancholy and sorrow .A song of grief and despair .The melody of my tears is equivalent to my wish. My wish, was to let me be siblings with Len again.

I confessed in the church one night. When no one was around. Not a soul… or so I had thought. Yowane Haku had followed me and was listening to my confession. For the next few days, she was very cold towards me. I wondered what had happened. In the evening, when I went to the sea to express my regret, I was too busy sobbing and wallowing in regret that I did not notice Haku oming up from behind me. And she was holding a knife. Haku had told me afterwards that the Lady of Green was her best friend and I had killed her. I supposed that the most suitable ending for a murderer like me is for me to die but Haku had became such close friends with me she just couldn`t kill me. She had forgiven me. If only I knew how to forgive. Len would have been happy to see me smiling here with a new friend. Dearest Len, please rest in peace.


End file.
